Stray
by xo-silent-whispers-ox
Summary: Life was dull and boring for Shuichi Shindou. He lived for everybody else but himself. All that changes when he finds a blond haired stray sleeping in his backyard that changes his life forever. AU. ShuxYuki rated m just in case.


**Note**: This is the first story I've written in over a year. Sorry if its not that good. Im working on finishing the Roommate and all of those stories I made in the list previously. Hold on tight!

* * *

Chapter One: The meeting 

One can honestly say he never had one original honest thought. Or at least that's how Shuichi appeared to the outside world. He was a drone. He did everything the world told him to do. There are the types of people that don't have a non rebellious bone in their bodies. Then there are the people who are made with the slimy permeable bones that tend to act like silly putty; stretched and rolled into each and every direction, not complaining one bit. Shuichi is the latter of the two. At home he lived for his family, at school he lived for his friends. Not once living for himself.

Even now where we find him, he's on his way to the supermarket to purchase tampons for his sister and milk for his mother. Not once did he resist their demands, even to go degrade himself at the supermarket for the fate of his sister. He walked down the aisles of the local Stop-n-Shop whistling a light tune that he made up. That was Shuichi's only point of originality. He had a knack for making up small tunes, elevator music almost. He never planned on doing anything with them, just a little hobby he had that was a brilliant way to pass time as he did things for his family. He weaved through the aisles; he knew this place very well as he was here frequently. He never once felt used by his family; it even became volunteer work since he knew they were going to ask him eventually anyway. He ran a hand through his choppy, dark brown hair, as we finally made it to the feminine products aisles.

When Shuichi first made this trip a year or two ago, he was absolutely frightened at even the thought. His legs began quivering as he walked past the women in aisle nine with the questioning eyes. He imagined the thoughts going through their minds. He felt the urge to just shout I am not a pervert. It was even worse at the checkout counter, where he had a butch male who glowered at him and even charged him twice for the item. He probably had no idea he would be making this trip once a month.

Shuichi went to the checkout counter to pay for the two items and an apple for himself. The older woman behind the counter quickly scanned the items before looking up at him and smiling.

"Don't you think you should pick up a pack of cigarettes for your father? Save yourself tomorrow's trip." She had humor in her kind brown eyes. Shuichi first cocked his head in confusion before smiling.

"That's a good idea. Give me a pack." Shuichi didn't even need to worry about the fact that he was underage. Everybody at the Stop-n-Shop knew him by now as the boy without backbone that shops for his family. Oh yes, and that his name is Shuichi. The lady nodded and placed the pack of cigarettes into his bag. Shuichi gave her the yen and left the store, beginning his journey back home.

His walk was very uneventful. He kicked a pebble from the exit of the store until about two blocks away from home. He looked at the stars and tried to connect them to write words. And finally he began whistling that tune again absentmindedly.

"Shuichi!" He paused in his footsteps and turned in the direction of his neighbor. He smiled at her, seeing her clad in cooking attire and her hair wrapped up into a messy bun.

"Hey Aolani. What's up?" The Hawaiian-Japanese girl reached to ruffle Shuichi's locks but he pulled his head away playfully. She swatted his arm and put her hands on her hips. Like any nineteen year old, she would act very playfully and switch back to her mature mode in an instant.

"Nothing really. My mom asked me to take some food to your place. But since you're already here…" Aolani smiled and told Shuichi to wait right there before running back into her house. Shuichi tried not to think about the fact that even more people were using him. But he liked helping people…right? Aolani came back a few minutes later with a small plastic bag emitting delicious aromas.

"Me and mom cooked today thinking Daddy was coming back into town tonight. We kind of got carried away and cooked way too much. And to top it all off, he missed his train." Shuichi saw the look of hurt flash through Aolani's eyes as she spouted the lie. Shuichi took the back in his free hand and smiled again.

"One man's loss is another man's treasure. Thanks a lot Lani. See you tomorrow." She thanked him and ran back inside before locking the door behind her. Shuichi sighed as he kicked open the gate to his house. He was definitely happy to be home. The long walk from the Stop-n-Shop seemed to last a lot longer today. He couldn't wait to get home a eat some dinner. Afterwards maybe do some homework before his bath. As Shuichi put down the milk before grabbing the doorknob to open the door. Locked.

"That's weird… mom never locks the door." He went to pick up his bag to go around when he saw a note with a stray piece of tape on the top. He picked it up and read it out loud.

_Dear Shuichi,_

_While you were at the supermarket, I got a call from the hospital. I have to work overtime tonight. Maiko went to her boyfriend's house for a little bit. She should be home before 11. Dinner is on the table and the bathtub is nice and clean for you. _

_Don't forget to do your homework!_

_Love, _

_Mom_

_P.S. back door is open._

Shuichi sighed and picked up the milk, beginning the journey around back, the milk suddenly feeling super heavy and the smell of Nolani's food putting him in a food driven high. He weaved past he bushes and ducked underneath the low hanging branches from the trees. He was a little angry at the fact that he walked almost two miles to and from the Stop-n-Shop just to come home and eat dinner alone. He finally made it to the back and propped the milk on his knee as he went to open the door. He turned the knob and went to push the door open with his back.

But the sight he saw when he turned around was enough to make him drop the gallon of milk onto the hard concrete. It exploded, staining white along Shuichi's pants and all over the man lying limply against his fence.


End file.
